Who Would Win: Morrigan Vs Visia
by draconichero21
Summary: The 22nd Installment of the Who Would Win one-shot series. Today things get a little steamy as we bring in two sexy women to fight each other and being as raunchy as possible, hence the M-rating. I mean come on, we're dealing with Morrigan Aensland here. And Visia's hair...well...just read and find out who would win.


**(A/N: Draconichero: Behold a battle of the beauty queens. The Real Brick: I think I'm going to need some tissues. Draconichero: Morrigan Aensland, the nubile Scottish Succubus. The Real Brick: And Visia, the Shaperate Witch of No Man's Land. Draconichero: I'm Draconichero. The Real Brick: I'm the Real Brick. Draconichero: And it's time to find out that in a fight to the death which of these lovely ladies is superior. We're talking about WHO WOULD WIIIIIIN!)**

Disclaimer: Adventure Quest and Darkstalkers are owned by their respective companies

* * *

><p><strong>The Fighters<strong>

**Fighter A**

Name: Morrigan Aensland

Origin: Scotland

Current Affiliation: The Makai Realm

Age: 330+ years (birth year 1678)

Hair color: Green

Skin color: Caucasian

Eye color: Green

Outfit: Skin-tight and fake—it's a creation of the bats she can manipulate.

Cup size: F

Figure type: Pear

Race: Succubus

**Fighter B**

Name: Visia

Origin: Nameless Lorian Farm

Current Affiliation: No Man's Land

Age: Unknown, but definitely less than a human lifespan

Hair Color: Black

Skin Color: Blue

Eye Color: Yellow

Outfit: Exotic dancer outfit that bares midriff, shows legs and shows cleavage

Cup size: D

Figure Type: Hourglass

Race: Mutant

**In Case You Were Wondering: **Although Visia was robbed of her mutant powers after Kragoth appeared, this battle will be using Visia when she still had her shaperate powers.

* * *

><p><strong>The Setup<strong>

As usual, Morrigan was bored. There was nothing to do in the Makai realm most days and given her demeanor it was likely even going out on a draining spree of men's souls wouldn't satisfy her—only feed her. So, what was a girl to do?

"Is something bothering you, milday?" a servant asked her.

"I'm just so…bored," Morrigan stated.

"Milady, if I may offer a suggestion. I've heard rumors about portals popping up deep within the realm that can take you to other worlds besides the usual human world. Perhaps you might indulge yourself with one."

"Oooh, that does sound fun," Morrigan said with a smile. She pecked her servant on the cheek and then flew out through the open window. She eventually did locate what the servant was talking about and entered into the portal without a second thought.

The portal brought Morrigan to Lore, a planet over in the next galaxy from Earth. Morrigan was smack dab in the middle of a pretty drab place with its rocky shelves and thorny plant life. "Guess I've got to find prey on my own," Morrigan sighed. As she flew around, she was suddenly called out to.

"Stop!"

Morrigan turned her head to see a blue-skinned, Medusa-like woman approaching her. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Who are you and what are you doing in _my_ domain?" the woman, Visia, demanded to know.

"Oh I'm just here for a little fun," Morrigan laughed. "I didn't realize I was trespassing."

"Fun huh? Let me make something clear, demon. Once you set foot in No Man's Land you are in my realm from here to the western sea. I give you two options, creature. Submit to my rule or be destroyed."

Morrigan smirked. "You really don't want to make that threat, love. You're dealing with powers far beyond your control."

"Funny, I was going to say the same about you. Your answer, if you would."

"Well, I like being on top and I like being alive, so I guess I'll go with option C," Morrigan said and levitated into the air to reach Visia's altitude, "I think I'll suck you dry."

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle<strong>

Conjuring a blast of energy, Visia fired it forward. Morrigan laughed and laughed as she dodged whimsically out of the way of each attack.

"Gonna have ta do better than that ta hit me. Soul Fist!" Attacking Visia with her signature attack, Morrigan hovered on her wings, waiting to see what would happen next.

Visia magnificently dodged Morrigan's attack as she continued to remain on the offensive with blasts of magic energy coming after Morrigan left and right. Morrigan continued to laugh and dodge.

"Shadow Blade!" Morrigan sliced through the air at amazing speeds, bringing her into close range against Visia and narrowly missing her mark. "Shell Kick!"

Again Visia dodged backwards and noticed the strange effects of Morrigan's powers. She was shaping something as she fought and used that last attack, but Visia hadn't managed to see what.

"Finishing Shower!" Morrigan shouted, blasting Visia with a multitude of missiles. Visia was swift, but it was impossible for her to dodge them all. "Is that all ya got?" Morrigan asked, sitting on air.

"Hardly," Visia responded and responded by attacking Morrigan with shots that swerved and homed in on the succubus. Morrigan began using her physical prowess to kick and deflect the attacks. "Not bad," Visia commented, "But try this on for size!" A blast came rocketing in and hit Morrigan in the stomach, actually doing a fair amount of damage to the succubus' skin.

_That attack just now, _Morrigan noted, _when it hit me, it adapted to my body to cause the greatest amount of pain possible. This woman is no ordinary witch that's for sure. _Flying through the air, Morrigan led Visia on to try and attack her. Morrigan continued to deftly dodge around the shaperate of No Man's Land until she came in from above and kicked her in the back with both Stilettoes into the ground. "Soul Fist!"

Visia turned onto her back and then fired an energy blast of her own, overtaking Morrigan's soul fist and hitting her dead on.

_Ugh, what…I…suddenly feel weaker. _

Visia zoomed up towards Morrigan and began blasting her with a rapid fire shot of her special shaperate blasts. She finished off by using a big one to blast Morrigan towards the ground.

Morrigan righted herself by altering her wings into a jetpack. Morrigan smiled. She was having a lot of fun.

She flew back into the air and attacked with another Shadow Blade, but she missed. Visia then blasted her in the stomach, but no injury was sustained.

_How odd, I should've damaged her clothing. That attack was designed to penetrate even the toughest armors. Hmm…_

"You certainly put up a good fight, I'll give you that," Morrigan said. "But tell me, can you take this?" Instantly a swarm of bats flew up and Morrigan blasted Visia with a torrent of dark energy.

Visia felt empowered. Darkness could not harm her and all of the energy she could shape into raw power. The bats also stopped in their tracks trying to make their way towards her. Instantly, Morrigan saw her bats transform into bloodsucking monstrosities under Visia's control.

"Kill her," Visia uttered with a word and Morrigan's own bats turned against her.

Morrigan gasped, but managed to kill her former minions with another Finishing Shower.

However, the tide had turned, Visia knew her secret and she was going to use it to her advantage.

* * *

><p><strong>The Winnah<strong>

Applying pressure with her magic, Visia targeted Morrigan's uniform. Morrigan flew backwards to get out of the way, but it was too late. Visia had succeeded in ripping the bats straight from her clothing and now Morrigan was fighting with her breasts in full view.

"What a vulgar body you have," Visia chuckled.

"Oh I don't know, I'd say it keeps the boys happy, don't you think?" Morrigan asked with a wink.

"You can still talk so casually? I know how to beat you."

"Oh I wouldn't bet on that yet, love. Come on, give it all ya got."

Frowning, Visia attacked Morrigan with her own bats. Flying around like a woman gone wild, Morrigan either punched, kicked or soul fisted her own bats out of commission. She made each step an art form, each strike a graceful blow. She then laughed as she was done only to realize that, in the confusion, Visia had gotten behind her.

She blasted Morrigan in her unprotected back with a weakness seeking attack and caused Morrigan to cry out in pain. She then used her shaperate powers to rip off more of Morrigan's bats. Morrigan was unable to fight it enough this time and only managed to secure her horns, stilettoes wings from Visia's power. Other than the heeled footware, Morrigan was fighting in her birthday suit.

Morrigan laughed. "Well now, if that was the kind of fun you were looking for, all you had to do was ask."

"Have you no shame?" Visia shouted, turning red.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the term," Morrigan chuckled. "Finishing Shower!"

The attack was enough that she managed to strip Visia of a good number of the bats she had accumulated, but Visia went on the complete offensive.

The bats surrounding Morrigan began to bite and slam into her and, combined with Visia's blasts, she was slowly becoming overwhelmed by her own uniform. Visia then blasted Morrigan with a huge blast from above and sent the succubus careening into the ground.

Morrigan bounced off the ground and then proceeded to fly into the air. "Finishing—"

Visia's magic however stripped Morrigan of the last of her arsenal and as Morrigan felt her wings and horns fade she fell to the ground. She was completely defenseless in the wake of Visia's might. Nude and without any of the larger parts of her arsenal.

"Well now, how do you like that?" Visia asked, now surrounded by Morrigan's bats. "Looks like you're outnumbered and stripped to the bone."

Morrigan wasn't sure what to do now. She had dreadfully underestimated her opponent and she was completely without her bats to use Finishing Shower, Valkyrie Turn or shell kick. Physical attacks would work, but for how long? Worse, now she couldn't fly.

"It's over!" Visia declared. "Attack!"

_Nothing for it then. _"Astral Vision!" Making a copy of herself, Morrigan proceeded to do the best job she could in destroying the betraying bats.

"Not going to work!" Visia shouted only for her to be unable to unleash a blast of magic. "Drat! I'm out of mana," she huffed. "Oh well, nothing for it then," she grinned.

As Morrigan began whittling down her surrounding enemies, her astral form dissipated, leaving her alone. Just as she was whittling down the swarm to a manageable size, a whip-like object whipped out and grabbed Morrigan's wrist. Another one then coiled around her belly. More and more whips began to coil around Morrigan, binding her and pinning her to the ground.

Morrigan was then lifted up into the air on her back at with Visia bearing down on her. She was tangled in Visia's own, mutated hair.

"How do you like it?" Visia asked. "Like this, I can drain your essence directly. Give me all that you are!"

Visia began to drain Morrigan's life force with her magic hair, but as she began to do so, something started to go wrong. "Ah!"

Visia could feel the conduit waning. She looked at Morrigan in her grip who now was purposely tightening Visia's hair around her body.

"What? What's going…AAGH!"

Morrigan turned red as she let out a loud moan. The tentacles binding around her, they were just what she needed to get back in the game. With her and Visia connected like this, skin to skin, she could drain Visia's essence and she was _much_ better it seemed, at such a thing, than the shaperate.

"No! What's happening? Why can't I control my own body? I…feel…weak."

_Return to me, _Morrigan told the rest of her bats as they bonded to her skin once again and Morrigan broke free of Visia's grip with her blade-like wings. Morrigan Aensland was back in business, fully clothed and recharged.

Visia, meanwhile, was panting like a dog, she felt as vulnerable as a newborn babe and watched timidly as Morrigan approached her. Morrigan grabbed her by the hair and smiled in her face.

"You've been naughty," she chuckled. She then chucked Visia into the air and made a copy of herself again. Her astral self then began mirroring her every move as she began smacking Visia with pointed kicks and hard punches. "Does it feel good?" she asked only to turn and use a double shell kick before both Morrigan's slammed Visia into the ground with an overhead slap.

Visia bounced off the ground and Morrigan swooped down to grab her. She lifted Visia's face up to hers. "Thanks for the fun." And then she kissed Visia on the lips, draining all of the Shaperate's energy as she let her fall out of the air.

Morrigan turned and posed in mid-air, one leg lifted behind her, the other pointed down, hands on her hips. She giggled and then flew off in search of more thrills.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: KO! Okay clean your keyboards and listen up: while Visia would have the ability to turn Morrigan's entire uniform against her, Morrigan's longevity and more powerful arsenal won this bout. She also is much better in close range combat while Visia has absolutely no melee competence whatsoever. Furthermore, as a succubus, it's possible for her to drain Visia's energy on skin to skin contact. The moment Visia tried to tentacle hentai Morrigan would've been the fatal mistake needed for Morrigan to get back on her feet and finish the match by doing her best Rogue impersonation. Visia was completely BATtered up. The winner is Morrigan Aensland).**

**NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN!**

Why is it Namco is fond of pre-pubescent kids carrying weapons way bigger than themselves? Next time, two of the more familiar of those kids from the Tales series duke it out in a fight to the finish.


End file.
